


Peach

by MasterFinland



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Female Ranma, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, dojo sex, not yaoi, ranko, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: "Graze on my lips, and if those hills be dryStray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie."- Venus and Adonis by William Shakespeare





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> it's quite literally just porn

Ranma gasped, breaths breaking into little hiccups with each thrust. Her nails dug into her grunting lover’s back, dragging scratch marks up his shoulder blades. The thick cock inside of her stroked her inner walls, pink and plush and squeezing. 

 

“A-Ah, ah!” She arched, perky tits bouncing. “Mm, yes! Oh, god, ‘youga! Oh, fuck! Harder, mm, please!”

 

“Seriously,  _ shut up, _ Ranma.” The taller boy hissed, rocking his hips into the squelching cunt. He dug his fingers into her thighs so hard he  _ knew  _ there would be bruises, the thought sending a spark of excitement up his spine. Only they would know how the almost-hand-shaped marks got there. “Somebody’s gonna come down here and find us. Do you want somebody to find us?”

 

“Mm!” Ranma slapped a hand over her mouth, shaking her head quickly. Her hair, curled and damp, swished as she moved, makeup smeared and smudged from tears and sweat. Her blue eyes were wet, large and innocent as she stared at her lover. “Ah, mm, Ryouga!”

 

“Shh!” The teen growled, cupping one of the redhead’s large breasts and squeezing roughly. The girl groaned behind her teeth, canting her hips up. Her toes curled, one of her heels slapping against Ryouga’s bare lower back. 

 

“P-Please, please-” She gasped, biting her fingers. Tears dripped off her dark lashes, spilled down her pink cheeks. 

 

“Please what?” The older boy fucked into the tiny girl faster, smirking cockily, a hint of fang poking from his lips. “Come on, Ranma. Beg me for it like a good girl.”

 

The redhead moaned pathetically behind her hand, clenching around Ryouga’s cock. He pinched her nipple, pink and puckered, rolling the bud between his fingers. Ranma cried out, the sound muffled by Ryouga’s mouth as it was shoved against her own. 

 

“Uh, ah, ohhh…” She hiccuped, breaking away from the kiss, cute, high-pitched sounds tumbling from her dark, kiss-swollen lips without control. “Ah, p-please, Ryouga, oh! Fuuucck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” She babbled, clinging to the boy. One of her small hands tangled into his thick, fluffy hair, tugging and scratching with her nails. “Yes! God, fuck, like that!” She nearly howled, nipping and sucking on Ryouga’s jaw in a shitty attempt to keep quiet, panting and gasping. Her thighs clung to his hips, the older boy’s thrusts getting faster, rougher. 

 

Ryouga bit into her shoulder, sucked purple bruises to her neck, bringing near wails from the back of her throat. His hand, pressed flat against the floor beside her, moved, holding her hip down to the wooden mats, thumb scraping against her throbbing clit. He pushed her leg up further to get better leverage, a better angle, causing her knee to brush against her pert left nipple.

 

Sweat dripped off Ryouga’s nose, plopping onto the valley between the redhead’s bouncing breasts. He dug his thumbnail into Ranma’s clit, rolling his finger in quick circles. Her moans pitched higher, got louder, and Ryouga  _ knew  _ there was absolutely no way that no one had heard them, even from all the way in the dojo. 

 

“Come on, Ranma, come on.” He grunted, gritting his teeth. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, curled at the ends from sweat. 

 

“Haah! Hah, Ryouga, fuck!” She cried, fucking herself down on Ryouga’s cock, clenching around it. “I’m gonna cum, Jesus Christ!” She threw her head back against the tatami mats, baring her pale throat, groaning loudly. “Oh god!”

 

Ryouga groaned, burying his face into the juncture between Ranma’s shoulder and neck, nipping and panting harshly. “Fuck, fuck, me too, shit, Ranma-” The teen moaned pathetically as he came into the condom, hips stuttering in their rhythm. 

 

Ranma gave a shuddering whine, continuing to rock on the softening cock inside of her. 

 

“Ryouga, ‘youga, come on, come on, me too, please-” Her blubbering broke into a moan as Ryouga’s thumb began to swirl her clit again, rubbing and flicking over the slick, swollen nub. “F-Fuuuuccckkk!” She threw her head back as she came, cheek pressed against the wooden planks of the dojo, teeth grit.

 

Ryouga removed his finger, panting into her neck, pulling out once he’d regained his breath. He pulled the condom off and tied it, flopping beside the still-gasping redhead. Ranma threw her arm over her face, grinning.

 

“Damn, Ryouga.” She mumbled, letting her arm drop back down. She turned her head to look at her secret lover, blue eyes sparkling. “You get better every time.” 

 

“Fuck off.” The older teen growled, sitting up. The girl beside him snickered and sat up as well, brushing her bangs back from her face. She pressed a kiss to Ryouga’s flushed cheek before standing, scooping her clothes up and holding them in a bundle over her chest. 

 

“Come take a bath with me, P-chan.”

 

“Gross.” Ryouga grumbled, standing and grabbing his own clothes. “And don’t call me that!”

  
Ranma just cackled, heading towards the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> ew wwhat the fuck


End file.
